greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story
is the seventh episode of the fourteenth season and the 300th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary After a roller coaster car falls off the track at the county fair, the doctors at Grey Sloan tend to patients who spark memories about ghosts from their past. Full Summary Meredith stands at the edge of the ferry and looks out over the water. She comes and sits next to Alex, who is waiting for her. She says Derek was jealous. Alex says they're all jealous because it's a Harper Avery. Amelia enters Owen's place and is surprised to see Owen and Carina cooking together naked. She just came back to pick up a few things she forgot and thought he'd be at the hospital. Owen and Amelia talk awkwardly and she gives him his keys back. She tries some French toast and then takes some to go. Ben pulls alongside Bailey, who is walking across a bridge. She says she's not mad, but she's taking the train because she can't depend on him to drive her home. She says she can take care of herself. Arizona has painted several green swatches on the wall of Sofia's room. She looks at each of them and then over at the SOFIA letters on the wall. The interns commiserate about being exhausted two weeks into their internships. They all rush to get up when they get paged for a trauma, except Levi, who is sleeping. Taryn comes back and hits him with a coffee cup to wake him. He gets up, grabs his bag, and slips while running to catch up. Alex tells Meredith it'll be fine, but she says private planes are bumpier than regular planes. They agree it feels like just yesterday they were both interns hiding in the tunnels. They see the interns run past and tell them to slow down. Meredith learns there's a trauma coming in, she starts walking toward the ER. Alex tries to stop her, saying she has a plane to catch. Sam asks Andrew how long he can pretend she's invisible. He says she did it for years by blocking him on social media because he moved across the country without telling her goodbye because she broke into his apartment because he kidnapped her dog because she wouldn't return his calls. He says they break each other every time. She denies that she followed him to Seattle and they go outside to meet the incoming trauma. Ray Sutera unloads Dean Parson, who has blunt trauma to the chest an abdomen because he shielded some kids with a roller coaster car came loose. The kids were uninjured due to his heroics. They take him inside. Alex and Meredith come outside and ask Richard what happened. He tells them about the car derailing. As he goes to attend to a patient, Meredith is angry at Alex, because he told her to pretend the plane was like a roller coaster. Nicole unloads Gregory Williams and Cleo Kim, who were trapped in the roller coaster that derailed. They couldn't be removed from the car in the field due to Greg's crush injuries, so the entire car was brought into the hospital. Cleo complains that she didn't want to ride the ride because it was a rusty death trap. Greg says that she was right. She's always right. Meredith thinks she's hallucinating. She thinks the patients look like George and Cristina. Then Liza Simmons, who is pregnant, and asks if they're okay. Cleo wants out so she can kill Liza, who wanted Cleo to ride so she could live vicariously through her. Alex and Meredith are shocked at the resemblance she has to Izzie. Jackson asks Meredith why she's putting on a gown. He says they have plenty of surgeons who don't need to be in Boston. Alex tells him about the patients resembling George and Cristina. Meredith says she can't go anywhere right now. Jackson asks Alex if she's afraid to fly. He says it's that and she's afraid to lose. Liza tells Cleo and Greg that she called their parents and made up some medicine to keep them from panicking. Meredith asks if they're doctors and they say they're residents at Seattle Pres. They've been second-years for two weeks. Alex says if he sees another one of him, he's leaving. Bailey asks if they can get Cleo out, because she seems stable. Moving her would jar him too much. They prepare to open up the car to get him out first. Bailey then tells a nurse to get everything ready for when Greg is out of the car. Bailey asks April what she's seeing so far. It's mostly minor injuries and burns. Bailey asks her to send the minor injuries to the clinic and supervise the interns. Then she sees Ben and tells April to stay in the ER instead. She sends Ben to the clinic instead. Jackson asks Bailey how the contest is coming. He gave her $100 million to create a competition. She asks him if he knew about Ben wanting to be a firefighter. Jackson says they can talk later and walks away. Amelia examines Dean, who is neurologically intact and awake, but not speaking. He also has abdominal bleeding. Amelia asks for a CT before Dean is taken into surgery, though Owen claims they don't have time. Amelia is called away for another case and tells Owen to get the CT. Alex watches Liza pace the waiting room. Jo comes up and asks him a question, but he tells her that Liza acts like Izzie. He says it's weird. Liza asks Alex about Cleo and Greg. He awkwardly stutters while talking to her. Liza then collapses and Alex catches her and starts carrying her away while telling Jo to page Arizona. Maggie approaches Catherine. She has Meredith's dress and her dress and Zola's dress and Zola. Zola asks where her mom is. Catherine says that's a good question. Jackson comes up and tells them about Meredith staying for a patient. She sends him to convince Meredith to come. Meredith is preparing for Greg's injuries while Cleo says he's going to die based on the looks on their faces. His harness is removed and he struggles to breathe. Meredith puts his neck in traction and he starts breathing again. Greg notices they're staring. Meredith tells him it's because they look like their friends. Greg asks about the other him. Meredith says he was a hero. Cleo says she just wants to be her. She yells at them to stop looking at them. Arizona does an ultrasound on Liza, who is almost 30 weeks. She says his name is Jasper and he was perfect at the 20-week ultrasound. Arizona finds a tumor on her placenta. She passed out because of mirror syndrome. The baby has hydrops, so Arizona plans surgery to remove the tumor. She hopes to delay delivery, but if she does have to deliver, the survival rate is high at 29 weeks. Liza asks Alex to stay with her because she's alone. The firefighters cut through the car. Meredith is still holding Greg's neck, so she can't move. She's hot and she hurts. Jackson stands behind her to relieve some of the pressure on her body. Meredith asks if they're going to miss the awards. He says it looks like yes. Cleo figures out that it's the Harper Averys and she's Meredith Grey. Levi tells her that the other guy is Jackson Avery. Cleo tells Greg he has surgical royalty holding his neck, but he doesn't know what she means. Ben is stitching up a clown's face when Sam comes in and says they're out of burn supplies. He says she has to go to central supply, but she doesn't know where that is, so he sends Andrew to show her. Cleo asks Meredith how she got the idea for the abdominal wall transplant. She says it was from a hole in her bedroom wall, which Cleo advises her not to say in her speech. Catherine comes in and says if they don't leave in 20 minutes, they'll miss the show and they are the show. Cleo's amazed to see Catherine Avery. The car is taken apart enough to get Greg out. Richard goes over what's going to happen and they lift him out onto the gurney and put his neck in traction. Meredith's able to remove her hands. Meredith says she can't feel her arms and checks on Cleo, who is bleeding from a puncture wound. They rush to help her. Meredith tells Jackson to go, saying if she wins, just make a good speech for her. Taryn tells Amelia that Dean's wife has arrived with their kids, but she doesn't know what to tell them. Amelia asks about the CT and Taryn stutters. Amelia comes into the OR, upset with Owen for skipping the CT. He claims there wasn't time. She leaves before he can finish defending himself. April tries to get Meredith to leave, but Cleo grabs her hand and asks her to treat her like she would treat her friend, the woman Cleo reminds her of. Jackson tells the others Meredith's not coming, so they should go. Catherine tells Zola to tell her mom that she's a big pain in Catherine's behind. Jackson asks Maggie if she's coming. Maggie says she and Zola have important work and asks if Zola's ready for her first coronary bypass. Arizona's almost done with Liza's surgery. Liza says it's kind of a miracle she was at the hospital. Anywhere else, she might have ignored it. She knows that sounds bad because her friends were hurt. Owen is still working on Dean when Amelia brings in a CT machine for Dean. Owen thinks it's about him and Carine, but she tells him to stop talking. Vik asks if they didn't get all of Amelia's brain tumor out. Bailey and Richard tell Greg he has bleeding in his abdomen and a dislocation in his neck, so he needs abdominal surgery and then a spinal fusion. He feels bad because it was his idea to go to the carnival because he said they had to do more than just work every day. He's worried about dying. Richard finds Bailey in the hallway and says he knows how she felt about O'Malley. She says it's not O'Malley tears. She cried all those. This is marital rage. They hear thumping coming from the skills lab. They know what it is. Bailey says the door doesn't even lock. Sam comes out and makes up and excuse before walking away. A few seconds later, Andrew comes out and Bailey sends him to do his job. Richard says he hopes there's not a third in there. The CT is finished. Owen says he would have bled out if they'd gotten the CT. He thinks she's reading too much into it because of Derek. She says he's wrong because Dean has an expanding epidural hematoma. She tells them to prep for a craniotomy. Richard and Bailey scrub in. Ben comes in and asks if he can help. Bailey instead sends him to get Amelia, because she's not a neurosurgeon and sometimes it's best to do the job you're trained for. Carina tells Andrew she's the first to laud a healthy sex life, but what he and Sam have isn't healthy. She knows Andrew loves Sam. Amelia says it's a simple procedure, but not doing it would have killed Dean. Owen says he'd be dead if they'd done it her way. Amelia gets called out to Greg. Before she leaves, she says that it's because of Derek that she was able to save Dean. He saved Dean. April and Meredith talk while they operate. April says she could have done the surgery herself and Meredith could have gone to Boston. She says Meredith takes her talent for granted. Some of them work hard and they're just average. Meredith says she's not taking it for granted. She wants the award really badly. Cristina knows just how badly she wants it. And she tells April she's not average. Arizona is forced to convert to a c-section and sends Alex to get a NICU team ready. Liza says she needs someone to talk to her. Jo's not a mom, so Arizona starts talking to her about Sofia and Mark and how Mark had a way of making her laugh when she was afraid or annoyed. If he were there, he'd tell her to relax because Sofia coming home would be the best thing ever. And he'd be right. Jasper is born and she hands him over to Alex. Maggie tests Zola on anatomy. She says she gets it from both her parents. She wants to be a brain surgeon like her dad. She says she misses him and asks Maggie if she misses her mom. Maggie says she does, every day. Zola says her mom would say that even though she's not there, she's always with her. Richard and Bailey are working on Greg. Richard says most interns blur together, but he can't forget George. It'll be good to be able to save this George. Alex says Jasper is doing well on oxygen. He'll need some time in the NICU, but she can see him for a minute first. He puts Jasper on her chest and walks away after a moment. They take Greg to recovery. Bailey says she thinks Greg is going to make it. She tells Ben he sounds like a man with commitment issues. He says he wants to use the adrenaline he has while he's still young enough. He doesn't want to be a ghost. Richard says Jackson calls and asks if she has a minute, so she walks away. Jo tells Alex he should call Izzie to find out how she is. He says he doesn't need to, because he's imagined a happy life for her where she is married, has three kids, and lives somewhere kinda woodsy. She is probably a surgeon and she won't hire help to clean the house. She won't let her husband take down the Christmas decorations, and that the house smells like muffins. She's also always smiling. He doesn't want to call her because he doesn't want to hear anything different. He imagines she is as happy as he is with Jo. Meredith has finished Cleo's surgery and she's sent to recovery. Bailey and Richard update her on the other two. Bailey says they thought she might want to be at the Harper Averys. They wheel in a TV and everyone gathers in the gallery. They watch Catherine present the award to Meredith. Jackson accepts the award on her behalf and gives a speech about how Meredith has overcome so much loss, from her sister to her husband to her mother. Meredith takes the pain and turns it into drive to save lives. Despite her loss, she finds joy in her life. Meredith looks up into the gallery and imagines Ellis clapping for her. Arizona brings Sofia home and says she can pick out which green and they can paint together. Sofia says she misses Mama. Arizona says she does, too, but she's happy Sofia is home and she has three different flavors of ice cream. They go to the kitchen to get them. The wreckage from the roller coaster is taken away. Andrew finds Sam in an on-call room. She goes to leave, but he stops her and asks her to swear she didn't follow him. She says they both know they're bad for each other. Despite this, they start kissing. Owen doesn't see the resemblance between Cleo and Cristina. He says there's no one like Cristina. Bailey gets the keys from Ben. She's going to drive herself home. He can take the firetruck. The interns sit in the tunnels and talk about tired they are. Meredith and Alex come in and tell the interns to scram. Alex prepares to open champagne as Cristina calls. They toast Meredith's win with champagne as Meredith and Cristina talk about her win. Cast 14x07MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x07AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x07MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x07RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x07OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x07AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x07JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x07JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x07MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x07BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 14x07AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x07CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 14x07CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 14x07SamBello.png|Sam Bello 14x07CleoKim.png|Cleo Kim 14x07RaySutera.png|Paramedic Ray Sutera 14x07GregoryWilliams.png|Gregory Williams 14x07EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 14x07LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x07DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 14x07VikramRoy.png|Vik Roy 14x07CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 14x07TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 14x07LizaSimmons.png|Liza Simmons 14x07ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|Paramedic Nicole Cummins 14x07ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Zola Grey Shepherd 14x07SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres 14x07NurseLinda.png|Nurse Linda 14x07Clown.png|Clown 14x07DeanParson.png|Dean Parson Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello *Jackie Chung as Cleo Kim *Ray Ford as Ray Sutera *Brandon Tyler Russell as Gregory Williams *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dahlia Qadri *Rushi Kota as Vik Roy *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Eryn Rea as Liza Simmons *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Aniela Gumbs as Zola *Eva Ariel Binder as Sofia *Linda Klein as Nurse Linda *Jim Cashman as Clown *Branden Silverman as Firefighter *Frank Krueger as Dean Medical Notes Dean Parson *'Diagnosis:' **Subcapsular hematoma **Abdominal injuries **Epidural hematoma *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) **Vikram Roy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Splenectomy **Exploratory laparotomy **Craniotomy Dean had blunt trauma to the chest an abdomen from shielding kids who were in the path of a roller coaster that had derailed. In the ER, he had free fluid in his left upper quadrant. Amelia wanted a CT because the patient wasn't able to talk despite being responsive. Instead of taking him for a CT, Owen instead took him directly to surgery, where he removed his spleen and had to repair his liver. Amelia brought the CT into the OR and diagnosed an epidural hematoma. She did a craniotomy to stop the bleed and Dean was expected to make a full recovery. Cleo Kim *'Diagnosis:' **Crush syndrome **Puncture wound **Transected IVC *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Cleo, 26, was trapped in a roller coaster car with Greg after it derailed while they were riding it. Due to Greg's unstable crush injuries, they brought the entire car to the hospital instead of extracting them in the field. After Greg was removed from the car, they discovered that Cleo had a puncture wound to her abdomen. They transfused blood and took her into surgery. Her IVC was transected, but they were able to repair it and she was stable after surgery. Gregory Williams *'Diagnosis:' **Spinal fracture **Crush syndrome **Mesenteric tear *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Traction **Exploratory laparotomy **Spinal fusion Gregory, 26, was trapped in a roller coaster car with Cleo after it derailed while they were riding it. Due to Greg's unstable crush injuries, they brought the entire car to the hospital instead of extracting them in the field. Once his harness was removed, he struggled to breathe, so Meredith put his neck in traction, which helped. They prepared traction pins to stabilize him after he was removed from the car. They lifted him out and put him on a gurney, where he was immediately put back into traction and taken to CT. He had some abdominal bleeding in addition to the neck fracture, so he was taken into surgery to repair his abdominal bleeding and then for a spinal fusion. Clown *'Diagnosis:' **Facial laceration *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches A clown had a laceration to his face, which Ben stitched up in the clinic. Liza Simmons *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Chorioangioma *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection **C-section delivery Liza collapsed in the waiting room while waiting for news on Cleo and Greg. She was 29 weeks pregnant, so Arizona did an ultrasound, which showed a tumor on her placenta, which had grown quickly. She passed out due to mirror syndrome. Her baby had hydrops, so Arizona prepared to operate in order to try to prevent early delivery. During the surgery, the baby became unstable, so Arizona converted to a c-section and delivered him. Jasper Simmons *'Diagnosis:' **Hydrops **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Supplemental oxygen **NICU Care Jasper had hydrops in the womb due to his mother having a tumor on the placenta. During the surgery to remove the tumor, he became unstable, so Arizona had to deliver him at 29 weeks. After birth, he was given 50% oxygen, which kept him breathing. His mother was told he'd need to go to the NICU for a while. Music "Young Folks" - The Wind + The Wave "Cosy in the Rocket" - Psapp "They" - Congratulationz feat. CanvasBeta "Keep Breathing" - Congratulationz "Such Great Heights" - Made Diaz & K.S. Rhoads "Portions for Foxes" - Rilo Kiley Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally from the musical Hamilton. *This episode scored 8.13 million viewers. *The table read took place on September 21, 2017, although some on location scenes had already been shot at that point. *Preparation for this episode took place from September 14 to 25, 2017. *Filming for this episode was scheduled from September 26 to October 6, 2017, with some on location scenes already shot in Seattle at the end of July 2017. *Jesse Williams shadowed director Debbie Allen while filming this episode. He went on to make his directing debut with the twenty-second episode later this season. *The actress who plays the nurse that Bailey talks to at the ER desk is called Karla. She used to be Sara Ramírez's body double. *Krista Vernoff, the episode's writer, makes a voice over cameo presenting Catherine Avery during the Harper Avery Awards. *It was Shonda Rhimes' idea to put Kate Burton as Ellis Grey's ghost clapping to Meredith in the O.R. gallery during the final scenes: **Originally, it was planned to superimpose past characters into the scenes like they did with Derek Shepherd in The Room Where It Happens, but she decided to bring Burton only for that scene. *In celebration of the 300th episode, the cast had a photoshoot for The Hollywood Reporter. *According to Sarah Drew, the webisode series Grey's Anatomy: B-Team runs in parallel to this episode. *The episode features six different songs, the record of the season, which is shared with Cold as Ice. *The music plays a big part in looking back on the show's history since all of the songs have been used before (albeit the majority was now used as covers): **"Young Folks" was used in Let the Angels Commit. **"Cosy in the Rocket" was the opening theme until well into the second season, as well as the instrumental version being used to date as the ending credits theme. Sara Ramírez also sang it in Song Beneath the Song. **"They" was used in A Hard Day's Night and My Next Life. **"Keep Breathing" was used in Didn't We Almost Have It All?. **"Such Great Heights" was used in ABC's promotion of the show for season one. **"Portions for Foxes" which was the first song ever to be played in the series, was used in A Hard Day's Night, If/Then, and Going, Going, Gone, while cover versions were heard in Fear (of the Unknown) and Time Stops. *Intentionally set out by Krista Vernoff, there are lots of throwbacks to the show's rich history: **Part of the original intro is played as the background of the title card with the original intro music playing. **There are patient lookalikes for Izzie, Cristina, George, and Derek. Aside from their physical appearance, clothing, and names, the lookalikes are also very similar to the characters they remind the doctors of: Derek's lookalike got injured in a similar way to Derek's fatal injury (injured while rescuing others) while the lookalikes for the original interns are also residents, albeit at Seattle Pres, and very similar in their demeanor. **Owen skipping a CT, focusing on a trauma injury, makes reference to How to Save a Life. **Meredith also talks to Derek on the ferry, which was shown frequently in the past, while Amelia lets Derek's death inspire her to treat her patient right. **Bailey and Richard commemorate their special fondness of George. **Cleo and Gregory's medical case is reminiscent to Bonnie and Tom's in Into You Like a Train. **Alex's description of the life he imagines for Izzie incorporates aspects of her personality and characteristics, such as her muffins and her love for Christmas. **Jo and Liza bring back the catchphrase "Seriously?" from earlier seasons. **Meredith mentions Burke while Jackson mentions Lexie, Derek, and Ellis. **The return of Ellis Grey and paramedics Ray and Nicole. **Andrew and Sam's relationship is reminiscent of the show's relationships between colleagues during early seasons. **Alex picking up the Izzie lookalike is reminiscent of his picking up Izzie in Losing My Religion. **Cleo referring to Meredith as royalty reflects Cristina describing her as "royally inbred" in A Hard Day's Night. **Arizona describes her relationship with Mark and later talks about Callie with Sofia, who returns after an absence of a whole season. **There's a picture of Mark, Callie, and Arizona with baby Sofia in Arizona's house. **Meredith and Alex (and Cristina) privately celebrating Meredith's Harper Avery Award win in the tunnels with champagne is similar to Cristina and Owen privately celebrating Cristina's nomination in the vent room. **Locations from the past re-appear, such as the tunnels, the catwalk (which had been CGI'd in the past two seasons), and the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic. **The picture of Cristina on Meredith's phone is from the time the doctors played softball together. Gallery Episode Stills 14x07-1.jpg 14x07-2.jpg 14x07-3.jpg 14x07-4.jpg 14x07-5.jpg 14x07-6.jpg 14x07-7.jpg 14x07-8.jpg 14x07-9.jpg 14x07-10.jpg 14x07-11.jpg 14x07-12.jpg 14x07-13.jpg 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x07-16.jpg 14x07-17.jpg 14x07-18.jpg 14x07-19.jpg 14x07-20.jpg 14x07-21.jpg 14x07-22.jpg 14x07-23.jpg 14x07-24.jpg 14x07-25.jpg 14x07-26.jpg 14x07-27.jpg 14x07-28.jpg 14x07-29.jpg 14x07-30.jpg 14x07-31.jpg 14x07-32.jpg 14x07-33.jpg 14x07-34.jpg 14x07-35.jpg 14x07-36.jpg 14x07-37.jpg 14x07-38.jpg 14x07-39.jpg 14x07-40.jpg 14x07-41.jpg 14x07-42.jpg 14x07-43.jpg 14x07-44.jpg 14x07-45.jpg 14x07-46.jpg 14x07-47.jpg 14x07-48.jpg 14x07-49.jpg 14x07-50.jpg 14x07-51.jpg 14x07-52.jpg 14x07-53.jpg 14x07-54.jpg 14x07-55.jpg 14x07-56.jpg 14x07-57.jpg 14x07-58.jpg 14x07-59.jpg 14x07-60.jpg 14x07-61.jpg 14x07-62.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x07BTS4.jpg 14x07BTS5.jpg 14x07BTS6.jpg 14x07BTS7.jpg 14x07BTS8.jpg 14x07BTS9.jpg 14x07BTS10.jpg 14x07BTS11.jpg 14x07BTS12.jpg 14x07BTS13.jpg 14x07BTS14.jpg 14x07BTS15.jpg 14x07BTS16.jpg 14x07BTS17.jpg 300th Episode Celebration 14x07BTS1.jpg 14x07BTS2.jpg 14x07BTS3.jpg EllenPompeo300party.jpg EllenPompeo300party2.jpg EllenPompeo300party3.jpg JustinChambers300party.jpg JustinChambers300party2.jpg ChandraWilson300party.jpg ChandraWilson300party2.jpg KevinMcKidd300party.jpg JasonGeorge300party.jpg JustinChambers300party2.jpg SarahDrew300party.jpg SarahDrew300party2.jpg SarahDrew300party3.jpg CaterinaScorsone300party.jpg KimRaver300party.jpg KimRaver300party2.jpg KellyMcCreary300party.jpg KellyMcCreary300party2.jpg CamillaLuddingon300party.jpg CamillaLuddingtonPartner.jpg JessicaCapshaw300party.jpg JamesPickensJr300party.jpg GiacomoGianotti300party.jpg GiacomoGianotti300party2.jpg JaicyElliot300party.jpg JakeBorelli300party.jpg JeanineMason300party.jpg JeanineMason300party2.jpg RushiKota300party.jpg AlexBlueDavis300party.jpg StefaniaSpampinato300party.jpg StefaniaSpampinato300party2.jpg ShondaRhimes300party.jpg ShondaRhimesDaughter300party.jpg BetsyBeers300party.jpg BetsyBeers300party2.jpg DebbieAllenHusband300party.jpg KristaVernoff300party.jpg KristaVernoff300party2.jpg JeanineJakeJaicy300party.jpg Crew300party.jpg CastandCrew300party.jpg Quotes :Richard: I really hope there's not a third one in there. ---- :Arizona: I am a mom. I have a daughter. She's seven years old and she's on a plane right now coming back to live with me. :Liza: So she lives with her dad sometimes. :Arizona: She's with her other mom sometimes. Her dad, uhm... :Liza: What about her dad? :Arizona: He died. And I miss him all the time, which is actually kind of unexpected because I didn't really like him in the beginning. I resented him because he was perpetually relaxed. But he could make me laugh. He could make me laugh when I was afraid or freaked out or annoyed, which is actually really, really annoying. If he was here right now, he would say "Relax, Robbins. Your kid's coming here. It's gonna be the greatest thing ever and you're freaking out about paint colors. You're gonna take her to ice cream and you're gonna let her pick three different flavors, and it'll be the best thing ever." And he would be right. ---- :Maggie: You are a natural. You must get it from your mom. :Zola: My daddy, too. I'm gonna be a brain surgeon like him. :Maggie: You are? :Zola: I miss him. Do you miss your mom? :Maggie: Every day. :Zola: Wanna know what my mom would say? She would say, "Even though your mom's not here, she's always with you." ---- :Meredith: Do we ligate or primary repair? What do you think? :April: I think you should've gone to Boston. :Meredith: What? :April: We're gonna ligate cause it's safer and it's a thing I could have done myself while you went to Boston. :Meredith: Kepner. :April: God, you're like Jackson. He grew up with so much money he never had to balance a budget or check a price tag and he just takes it all for granted. You know, you're like that with your talent. You're missing the Harper Avery Awards cause you take for granted that there's just gonna be another one. You take your talent for granted and, you know, some of us work really hard and we're just average. :Meredith: You think I'm taking it for granted? I'm not taking anything for granted. I want that Award so bad I could pick you up and throw you out a window. Especially right now, cause my best friend's image is splayed out in front of me. Cristina Yang is the only one who gets just how badly I want that Award. And Kepner, you're not average. ---- :Richard: O'Malley's got a long road ahead. :Bailey: This is not O'Malley, sir. :Richard: I know. And call me sentimental, but it's nice to think of him. Most of the interns blur together over the years, but O'Malley I can't forget. And it'll be good to be able to save him, to save this O'Malley. ---- :Jo: If you wanna know how she is, you should just call her. You should call Izzie. :Alex: No. :Jo: No, it's okay. :Alex: No. I mean, I don't need to call her. I know how she is. I mean, she's married with three kids and she lives somewhere, I think, kind of woodsy? She's a surgeon, she goes to work everyday. She refuses to hire help so her house is always a mess. And it has Christmas decorations all over it because she won't let her husband take them down. It smells like muffins. And she's smiling. When I picture her, she's always smiling. I don't need to call her because I want it to stay that way. I picture her as happy as I am with you. :Jo: You imagined a whole life for her. :Alex: Oh, yeah, it's way better than wondering. ---- :Jackson: Knowing very well that she might win tonight, Dr. Grey opted to stay in Seattle. A trauma came in and she knew that she was the right doctor for the job. That's one of the many reasons that I am so very, very proud to call her my colleague and my friend. Now, Dr. Grey has experienced more loss in her life than, I think, most of us would deem fair. She lost her little sister, Lexie Grey, who I know would love to be here tonight with us. She lost her husband, Dr. Derek Shepherd, who knew with total certainty that this night would happen. And she also lost her mother, Dr. Ellis Grey, who won this Award twice, once as a resident, and probably would've won a few more if she hadn't been taken from all of us so young. The most amazing thing about Meredith, though, is that she takes all that pain, all that loss, and she turns into drive. Drive to save lives, to make things better. And despite all that she's lost, she continues to find joy in her work as a surgeon, as a teacher, as a mother. And she managed to share that joy through her spirit of discovery and of possibility and of hope, right in the face of darkness. I am profoundly grateful for the lessons that I have learned from Meredith Grey. And it is my distinct honor to accept this Award on her behalf. Congrats, Meredith! ---- :Bailey: Keys, please. :Ben: You're driving? :Bailey: I'm driving myself. You can take a fire truck. ---- :Owen: Meredith, there’s no one like Cristina. No one. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes